Soul Eater: Destiny of Love and Sanity
by RizaDeadEye
Summary: Reader x Kid Cast out of your village for being a weapon,you flee to the ars later its overrun with kishins.Who saves you?Arachne has awoken,now more powerful than before.Who will stop her?The madness has become stronger,who will save the world?And how will you help? I do not own Soul Eater. All characters belong to their respected owners. This story is also on my quotev.
1. Prologue

It was a dark night, the night of the new moon and the stars provided little light in the forest I once called home. I had been outcasted in my village, forced into the Forest of Lost Souls at the young age of five.

My village was being attacked by a large kishin and my little brother, Haru, was in its grasp. Screaming in rage, I charged at the kishin, my parents pleading for me to come back, that it was too late for him. Enraged even further by their ability to leave their child behind. I jumped high; in a flash of light my arms transformed into twin scythe blades, and i brought them down on the kishin's arm that held Haru. Realizing what I had done, I fell to my knees, unable to move. The kishin was irate, and turned to focus on me. "(Y/n)! Move! You'll die!" Haru yelled in panic. I looked up to see the other arm of the beast heading towards me. Then, something strange happens, everything starts moving in slow motion. I saw the path of the kishin's arm and swung upward with my scythe arm, slicing through it. I then dashed forward, and cut through the kishin's stomach with one arm and its head with the other. Suddenly, everything sped back up to real time. Everyone was staring at me. The little (h/c) haired (e/c) eyed girl, that just took down a monster. My arms had returned to normal and I was terrified. I ran back to my family, hoping they would tell me everything was okay, that I was normal. But when I reached them, my parents were holding Haru tightly behind them as they glared at me, pure hatred and anger shone in their once loving eyes. "M-mommy? D-daddy? D-did I do something wrong?" I managed to ask. My father opened his mouth to respond-

I shook my head, removing the memory from my thoughts. "I don't want to remember, not yet." I said to myself as I went deeper into the forest. I was leaving, the forest was beginning to be overrun with kishin eggs. Even though I've trained here for just over ten years and have been able to perfect my weapon forms as best I could without someone to wield me, I, alone couldn't handle all these kishins. Reaching my old leanto in my training meadow, I grabbed my bag that I had gotten from Haru after I was cast out of the village. I smiled as I remembered, he always brought me a little food and new clothes when he thought I had outgrown the old ones. Clearing my mind once more, I left with the bare essentials; food, water, and a blanket. As I was about to leave, kishins appeared, about ten to fifteen. "Shit!" I muttered, "I can't handle more than five!"

Transforming my arms into my scythe blades, I fought hard. But I couldn't handle them all. I had just taken down my third one when I was struck from behind, I struggled to keep my eyes open, but just as they flickered shut, I saw a man in a white coat wielding a scythe and a boy in black with twin pistols, then everything faded to black...


	2. Chapter 1: An Assignment

~D.W.M.A. (Death Weapon Meister Academy)~

"Alright class, today we'll be returning to out studies on soul resonance. You'll be pairing up with different partners, so be ready," Professor Stein said as he swiveled in his chair. The class groaned.

'Switching partners is such an inconvience.' Kid thought to himself. Looking around the room he saw Liz and Patty, his weapons, chatting with Maka and Tsubaki. As always, Black*Star and Soul were fighting over who was cooler. Kid sighed, he knew they were his friends, but lately the group seemed repetitive and predictable. Out of the corner of his eye, Stein noticed Kid was daydreaming, 'How unusual.' he thought.

~*BEEP*~ over the P.A. system:

"Professor Stein, Liz and Patty Thompson, and Death the Kid. Please report to the Death Room immediately."

"Looks like we'll have to cut our lesson short today. You're dismissed! Kid, Liz, Patty, lets go." Stein said.

"What's going on Kid?" Liz asked as she turned to her meister.

"Yeah! We're not in trouble are we?" Patty chimed in. Kid rubbed his temples in annoyance, "I highly doubt we are. Otherwise Professor Stein wouldn't have been called as well."

~Time Skip: Death Room~

"About time you got here!" Lord Death said as he bounced in front of the group.

"Why did you call for us father?" Kid inquired, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I have a mission for you! I need you and Stein to go to the Village of Memories. There's been reports of large groups of Kishins sighted in the Forest of Lost Souls. I need you to check it out," Death said matter o'factly, "Stein, take Spirit with you. I have a feeling he'll come in handy."

Stein nodded, "Anything else?" he asked as he turned the screw in his head.

"No, that's it. Good luck! I'm counting on you," Death replied while thinking, 'You may even find something interesting to occupy your thoughts my son.'


	3. Chapter 2: Village of Memories

~Village of Memories~

As usual, Professor Stein got many stares and even some children ran away crying. Kid sighed, "I think I better do the talking here. Alright Professor?"

"Agreed," Stein replied, adjusting the screw yet again. "Otherwise we may end up with only screams for answers," he said, smiling at his ill-humored joke. They heard a commotion near the entrance of the village; that's when Kid realized that Liz, Patty, and Spirit weren't with them. He heard villagers yelling and cursing at someone near the entrance.

"Get out of here!" a villager yelled.

"We don't allow monstrosities like you in our town!" a woman shouted at the three people at the gate. Running up to see what was going on, Kid saw Spirit overcome with anger as well as Liz, who was glaring at the crowd while she held her sobbing sister in her arms.

"Hey! Back off! What did we ever do to you?!" Liz retaliated furiously to the crowd. Kid smirked, he knew Liz's temper was getting the better of her, like it usually does. "We should step in before someone (mainly Spirit) has a chance to do something stupid," Stein suggested as he stood beside Kid. Nodding, Kid sighed; Stein was right. They couldn't afford Spirit or Liz transforming, especially when Patty could wield her sister. He mentally prepared himself for the barrage of harsh words; since he had helped his father deal with these kinds of towns in the past, he knew what to expect and stepped forward into the crowd. As Kid manuvered through the angry throng of villagers, he heard small gasps and noticed that they started to clear his path.

When he reached his friends, Kid reassured Patty and calmed Liz and Spirit, who were seething with anger. After they were all calm, Kid turned to look at the crowd. "We may be different from you, but we're still human. Who are you to judge them without knowledge of who they are?!" he shouted into the crowd, anger rang clear in his voice.

"My deepest apologies young master!" a voice called from the crowd. A man in a suit emerged and bowed deeply. "I am truly sorry! We did not know they were with someone of your lineage."

'My lineage?' Kid thought before he spoke, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The man gestured them to follow, "Come, I'll explain everything to you in my home. I'm the leader of this village, Tatsuki Rowland." He held has hand out for Kid to shake. Before Kid could even lift his arm, Stein appeared beside him and shook the man's hand, "Pleasure to make your aquantince. I'm Stein, Professor Franken Stein." Startled, Tatsuki froze, then managed to stutter, "P-pleased to meet you."

Kid stifled a chuckle, 'Stein's the one who comes in handy,' he thought. Liz and Patty were trying to be serious but they let a few giggles escape.

~Time Skip: Mr. Rowland's home~

"Please have a seat, it's an honor to have you in my home," Mr. Rowland said, gesturing towards the couch.

"Thank god! I couldn't walk another step!" Liz stated as she sat on the couch. Her sister bounced beside her, looking around the room, "So pretty!" Kid shot a glance at Liz, warning her to be polite. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand, gesturing she that she would.

"Thank you for inviting us in. Now could you enlighten us?" Kid asked as he sat in the only symmetrical chair, trying not to look at the asymmetrical room. He wanted to avoid having another mental breakdown.

"Ah, yes. Well, you see, when this village was just starting out, a young man lived here, Giriko. He turned out to be a weapon, and we accepted him. But one day he betrayed us all, by bringing Arachnaphobia to our village. They destroyed the village and there were few survivors. I'm one of them," Mr. Rowland said while lifting his shirt to reveal a jagged scar along his chest. "Those of us who survived now hated weapons. And by a unanimous vote, we made a law saying we would banish/outcast any weapon who entered here with the exception of Lord Death's and his son's weapons. Other than that, people who are weapons don't exist in our eyes. Now, I-" he was cut off by a scaple flying by his head, just barely missing his ear. The group turned to see Stein in utter rage.

"You might want to shut up because I might just dissect you if you say another word!" Stein said with anger and the slightest hint of madness in his voice.

"Uh, Kid? We might wanna go before Stein loses it..." Spirit stated as he walked past Stein, grabbing and pulling him towards the door.

"Agreed. Liz, Patty, lets go." Kid said.

"Right!" they said in unsion. Leaving a shaken and utterly terrified Mr. Rowland behind.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fated Meeting

~Forest of Lost Souls~

Stein and Kid were discussing the best way to scope out the area when they hear a scream.

"What was that?!" Patty said as she looked for the source.

"Someone's in the forest!" Kid yelled. Manifesting his skateboard, Kid called, "Liz! Patty!"

"Right!" they said as they transformed into twin pistols. Kid grabbed them and hovered above the tree line. "Professor! There's a clearing about a quarter mile in! I'm going on ahead."

Stein nodded and adjusted his screw before saying, "Got it. Let's go Spirit."

"Just like old times!" Spirit said as he transformed into a scythe. Stein grabbed him and rushed through the trees as Kid raced along with them above the trees.

~Death The Kid's P.O.V.~

As I reached the clearing, I saw a large group of Kishins and a girl fighting them alone. I watched as she took down two with one blow. 'Amazing,' I thought, 'she's powerful.' The girl turned, revealing her face and her scythe blades. I froze, she was perfect! Completely symmetrical! She had just taken down another Kishin when she was struck from behind.

Stein had just entered the clearing as I hopped off my board with my weapons.

"What's going on here? Who's she?" Stein asked as he began slicing Kishins with Spirit. I turned to Stein, shooting down two in the process, "I don't know! She was fighting them when I got here, but one of them knocked her out."

"Kid! One's gonna get her!" Liz shouted from my hand. I spun around at an inhuman speed and fired Patty, hitting the Kishin directly in the heart, "Got it!"

"Kid! Take her back to the village! I'll finish up here." Stein said as he took down another Kishin, then faced the last two.

'She won't make it to the village,' I thought, 'she needs help NOW.' I turned to where he was standing and fired my weapons at the Kishins, hitting and killing Both with one shot each.

"She needs help NOW Professor! She won't make it to the village unless we do something!" I shouted to him. "Liz, Patty, we're going to need your help."

The girls and Spirit changed back as Stein and I looked over the strange girl.

"You're right Kid, her injuries are pretty bad." Stein said, concern seeped into his voice but his face remained emotionless, "I'll patch her up best I can, but we should go straight back to the D.W.M.A."

I nod, "Patty, Liz, you go back with Spirit to the village and explain why we didn't return with you. You shouldn't have any more problems with the villagers." As I picked the girl up bridal style, I motioned to Stein, "Let's go."

He nodded and pulled out a small mirror and wrote with his finger as he said, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror rippled as if made of water, and my father appeared on the small screen.

"No time for formalities father. We need you to open a portal now! I'll explain later." I practically shouted as his face appeared. He nodded and Reaper chopped the mirror, opening a portal to the D.W.M.A.

"How he's able to rip through time and space I will never know," Stein mumbled as he followed me through.

~Time Skip: D.W.M.A.~

It's been three hours since Stein went in to operate on the girl. Three hours of pacing, wondering if she'll survive.

"Kid! Sit down! We're all worries about her, but making a rut in the floor won't help." Shiori Yakuza, the school nurse, said as she sat me down. I sighed and put my face on my hands, "I know, I shouldn't be this worried about a girl I just met. But, it just she's so..." I racked my brain for the right word, "symmetrical." Shiori laughed and shook her head, 'Kid and symmetry,' she thought.

The light above the operating room went out, signaling the end of the surgery. Professor Stein walked out, covered in blood. He walked past us without a word and sat in his chair, sighing. I rushed over and slammed my hands on his desk, startling him.

"Well?! Is she alright?!" I shouted in concern. Stein looked at me calmly and twisted the screw until it clicked.."The surgery went well. Although her injuries were severe, she should be awake in a few hours."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, as I sank to my knees, relieved.

"She's in the infirmary now. I think it would be best if you were there when she woke up, you did save her after all." Shiori said, smiling. I nodded and followed her to the room.

I gasped when I saw her. She was laying in the bed, bandages wrapped around her head and covered one of her eyes. The white gauze snaked around her torso as well.

"Whoa," a voice said from behind me, "she's pretty banged up Kid."

I turned to find Liz and Patty in the doorway.

"Yeah, Stein said her injuries were severe but she should wake up in a few hours." I told them.

"Well, you should get some sleep Kid. You've been up all night," Liz stated as she places her hand on my shoulder. I nod, and head towards the cord Shiori had set up for us. I laid down and closed my eyes, 'I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes,' I thought before I drifted into sleep.

~Time Skip 2 Hours~

I shot up, falling out of the cot. Someone was screaming, I rush toward the infirmary; where Liz, Patty, Stein and Shiori were standing, awestruck. I looked in the room to see my father unconscious on the floor and a dent in the ceiling. The girl was staring at us (me?), fear and confusion shown on her face.

~(Y/N)'s P.O.V.~

I awoke in darkness, body aching and stiff. I tried to move but pain wracked my body.

"So this is the new arrival who's causing all the commotion!" my eyes shot open at the sound of the strange voice. A black mass with a white mask was hovering above me. Screaming, I punched it with all my strength, sending it flying into the ceiling.

I look up from the black mass lying on the floor to see two blonde girls wearing identical outfits. The taller one was staring at me as if what I had just done was amusing, while the other was giggling. A gray haired man with a screw in his head and a stitched up lab coat looked at me as if I was an experiment. Beside him stood a familiar looking woman with short choppy brown hair, dressed in pants and a blouse with a blue ribbon around her neck, looking at me in shock. But the one who caught my attention was the young man who had just burst through the small crowd. His hair was disshevled and his outfit was wrinkled, making it obvious he had just woken up like me. It wasn't fear, amusement, shock, or anger I saw in his eyes; but pure amazement at what he saw.

'Who is he?' I immediately thought. I shook my head, 'I can find out later.'

"Um, where am I?" I asked to no one imparticular, while I kept my eyes on the strange striped haired boy, waiting for an answer.


End file.
